Zektra
It is said that Zektra is the nation for the Zun, and indeed it is. The nation of Zektra is a Collectivized Dictatorship, one in which the core beliefs of the nation are focused entirely on the Zu Philosophy. In this way, Zektra is close to a theocracy, but since the Zun technically don't have a religion, the government isn't considered theocratic, but it is considered zealous. This way of thinking would later pave the way for certain political philosophies in the future, especially ones that sprouted in the Industrial Era. Zektra is considered the most diverse nation on the world-scale (That is before it was conquered by the Elyrians in their War of Aggression) due to the amount of Zun that live there. Zuns vary greatly and's it's said that not one town in Zektra is the same. A Zun can even be a human or an Ina'che, all you have to do is believe in their philosophy and become apart of the Zun culture. Being the only Zun nation, thousands of Zun flocked here when the nation first formed in 241 AC, which increased the population drastically in the Medieval Era. With its ferocious and large population, Zektra was poised to be a major nation on Laitheran's supercontinent. Geographical Information Zektra is divided up into a total of five Districts, designated areas for government activities the five Districts include the District of Governance, the District of the Somzun, the District of the Dinzun, the District of Trade, and the District of Militancy. Each serves different purposes and roles, and all act in accordance with the wishes of the Arhidan and the Archisom. The District of Trade is Zektra's wealthiest province, and rightfully so. The administration there is devoted entirely to making money and developing the nation's infrastructure for the other Districts. It's the center of all trade in Zektra, internal and external trade included. The District of Trade borders the coast of the Gurik Ocean, the Tsardom of Arcan, and the Srig Sovereignty. It's Zektra's northernmost District and is made up of jungle, flatlands, and a small fraction of Seraphs' Peaks. The jungle portion of the District of Trade is the Warjaale Wilds, an area of jungle that also extends into the Tsardom of Arcan. The flatlands, which in of itself makes up most of Zektra, is the called Plains of Zunia. Four rivers also inhabit the District of Trade, they are called the Qunzun River, the Brimlinet Stream (The river at the border with the Tsardom of Arcan), the Bromdiac Stream (The river that also flows into the Srig Sovereignty), and the Brooktun Channel (The smallest of the four). The District of Governance houses most of the government of Zektra and is vital to the nation. Being made up of the Plains of Zunia, the District of Governance doesn't have many distinguishing physical features. It has two rivers, the Appelder Run and the Delzun River. Albeit, they aren't very major in the District and only act as defensive barriers during wartime. The Delzun River has a minor amount of jungle surrounding it, but it is considered too little to be counted as a major feature in Zektra. The District of the Somzun lies at the south of the District of Governance and is made up of the Plains of Zunia as well. Nonetheless, the District of Somzun has one minor river referred to as the Serene Rill. Dedicated mostly to the evaluation of young Zuns, the District of Somzun, or the Mind of the Zun, is the District devoted to the education of the nation. It is here where thousands of Zuns are taught in the ways of the world and the Zun. The District of the Dinzun and the District of Militancy are Zektra's southernmost Districts. Both lie on the border with the Republic of Delmaka, act as defensive barriers in the event of a Delmakan invasion, especially the District of Militancy. Like its fellow Districts, the District of Militancy is made up of the Plains of Zunia, and that acts as its major landform with no other distinguishable features. It is the District devoted entirely to the military of Zektra and is a heavily fortified District. The District of the Dinzun, however, is made up of the Forest of Nirya, a forest named after a famous Zun philosopher. The District of the Dinzun, or the Body of the Zun, is the District where most of the Zuns live and work. While Zuns live in every District, it is this one that is the most populated. Like the District of the Somzun, this District is devoted to the education of the masses and the development of a unified Zun culture. Political Geography The District of Trade, the center of all trade in Zektra, has four major cities. These major cities include Zhane, Jujun, Loia, and Gusom. The cities of Zhane, Jujun, and Loia are coastal cities and prosper mainly from trade. Gusom is the central city of the District of Trade and acts as the foundation for all internal trade of Zektra. Most of Zektra's merchants, artisans, architects, and entrepreneurs live in this District and work there. It is for this reason that the District of Trade is the most prosperous in Zektra. In the District of Governance, there lies three major cities, Zunia, the capital of Zektra, Ceta, and Srazu. Zunia is where the Archisom and the Archidan live, the two heads of state for Zektra. As for Ceta and Srazu, these cities are populated mainly by government officials, as well as a minor amount of Zun philosophers for guidance in times of trouble. The District of Militancy has only one major city, the city of Valo. Valo is populated entirely by military recruits, generals, soldiers, etc. and acts as an enormous training city. It is surrounded entirely by barracks and training fields and is Zektra's most fortified city. As for the District of the Somzun, it is here where two cities lie. The cities of Lona and Proson lie in this District, with Lona serving with a major purpose. Lona is the place where every Zun travels when they come to age. It is where they are assigned a role in the Zun hierarchy based on their skillset and feats. Proson serves a similar purpose and acts as a defensive city at the Delmakan border. The District of Dinzun has three major cities, one devoted to industry, one devoted to agriculture, and the last one devoted to education and development. These cities include Troni, the industrial city (For the Medieval Era), Osalas, the city for agriculture, and the city of Ezlul, the educational city. Ezlul is where thousands of Zun youth are taught and trained. It is here where they make names for themselves and become part of the meritocracy. Societal Information The Zun society is an intricate one. Based entirely on meritocracy and the Zu Philosophy, every Zun is to be devoted to the Zun. They are to live, work, and bleed for the Zun if need be. Everyone must work for the betterment of their nation and their community, it's a very collectivized society. The government tries to regulate the lives of their citizens, and appoint them jobs and deployments based on their evaluation made after the Zun attends school and physical training. For this reason, every Zun must work diligently and intelligently when attending school. This puts intense expectations on Zun children, as everyone must do good for the nation. As for the hierarchy, gender roles vary greatly. It's commonly accepted in Zektra, as well as in most of Laitheran, that men and women are more suited for different roles. In Zektra, women are usually assigned to be mages, scientists, caretakers, etc. while men are assigned to be soldiers, government leaders, artisans, etc. Nonetheless, most of the dominant individuals in the hierarchy are religious figures, or philosophers to be more precise. The laws in Zektra are somewhat rational, but things like basic freedoms are outlawed, especially dissent against the government. Crimes like stealing, murder, and the like are treated seriously, and their punishments are severe, especially for non-Zun. The laws also must align with the leaders of the Zun, as well as the Somzun and the Dinzun.